The invention relates to a device for transferring mechanical setting movements and/or electrical signals between a door operating device and a door closing device of a motor vehicle door.
From EP 0 692 595 A1 a device is known for transferring mechanical setting movements between a door operating device and a door closing device of a motor vehicle door, which consists of a Bowden cable which transfers the mechanical door functions of opening and closing as well as locking and unlocking from the door operating device to the door closing device. Operating the exterior door handle of the door operating device leads to a longitudinal movement of the inner cable of the Bowden cable and to an opening of the door closing device, whilst a turning of the door lock is converted into a rotary movement of the inner cable which engenders locking and unlocking of the door closing device.
A transfer device between a door operating device and a door closing device of a motor vehicle door, known from JP 07 269 203 A consists of an inner cable which transfers traction forces in an axial direction and of an outer tube enclosing the inner cable and mounted to rotate about the inner cable. Operating the exterior door handle of the door operating device leads to an axial movement of the inner cable whilst a rotary movement of the locking and unlocking mechanism of the door operating device leads to a rotary movement of the outer tube in both rotary directions and thus engenders a locking and unlocking of the door closing device.
Apart from a transfer of the mechanical setting movements between the door operating device and the door closing device of a motor vehicle door, it is also necessary to transfer electrical signals between the door operating device and the door closing device for electrically operated lock functions as well as for electrical parts integrated in the exterior door handle, such as for example a heater for the door lock cylinder, an infrared transmitter or light diodes mounted in the exterior door handle for displaying remote control locking, so that an electrical connection has to be produced between the exterior door handle and the door closing device or a control module connected to the door closing device. The electrical component parts in the exterior door handle are thereby to be contacted in the simplest way possible and where possible through a door module integrated in the door body. A connection of the door closing device to the exterior door handle or lock barrel and/or infrared receiver by means of a separate cable strand guided through the wet cell of the vehicle door is ruled out when using a door module since there is no longer any access to the wet cell of the motor vehicle door.
When fitting an inner door panel to separate the dry cell of the vehicle door from the wet cell a cable extending from the door closing device to the exterior door handle would block the mobility of the vehicle door pane and could be torn away through the movement of the window pane. Furthermore fitting a corresponding cable can only be achieved with considerable difficulty.
From DE 32 36 201 C2 it is known to connect electrical functions of a door handle, such as resistance heating for lock barrels, door lock lighting and micro switches through an electrically conductive plug connection to a connecting cable laid on the inside of the door and thus to the on-board electronics of a motor vehicle. By laying the cable protected on the inside of the door, mechanical damage to the cable insulation during fitting and dismantling is avoided and the security against theft is increased.
In order to make it easier to fit the device for transferring mechanical setting movements and/or electrical signals between the door operating device and the door closing device of a motor vehicle, the transfer device is to be produced so that only few hand actions are required from the outside panel of the vehicle door. When fitting the transfer device in this way it should be noted that for reasons of security against theft dismantling the transfer device may only take place when the vehicle door has previously been opened.
The object of the present invention is to provide a transfer device which transfers, selectively or combined, mechanical setting movements for the door functions of opening and closing as well as locking and unlocking and/or electrical signals for the mechanical door functions and additional electrical lock functions both by means of electrical signals and also combined by means of mechanical energy and electrical signals and allows a simple fitting particularly from the outside of the vehicle door. This is achieved /according to the invention through the features of claim 1.
The solution according to the invention allows a transfer of mechanical setting movements and/or electrical signals between a door closing device and a door operating device, which can be fitted with low assembly costs from the outside panel of a vehicle door and can be dismantled only when the vehicle door is opened and which is suitable both for transferring mechanical operating energy and also electrical signals and energy.
By integrating multiple door functions in the door operating device it is possible to provide greater processing reliability. Access into the dry cell of the motor vehicle door is only provided through a passage through the inner door panel, support plate or door module which can be easily sealed off. Even when using a door module a simple assembly is possible with a complete surface cover of the support plate. No additional cables, contacts or fastenings and no additional plugging of contacts are required for transferring electrical signals in the case of an electric operation of the door closing device.
The plug provided on the coupling element preferably has contacts connected to the door operating device through conductor paths for both door functions.
In a connection transferring solely electrical signals the coupling element consists of an electrical connection with plugs at both ends. The electrical signals and/or a translation displacement and/or rotational displacement govern electrical operating elements for locking and unlocking as well as for opening the vehicle door or operate same in the event of an additional transfer of electrical energy. To this end the coupling element can have electrical conductor paths for supplying energy for example for heating a lock barrel.
The plug provided on the coupling element can be associated with a paddle or a centring pin which simplifies the fitting of the transfer device without using separate leads, guarantees a reliable fitting and ensures that the transfer device takes up little space so that fewer processing steps are required during assembly.
A paddle provided on the plug can be used additionally to transfer rotary movements between the door operating device and the door closing device so that in addition to the centring function a transfer of mechanical operating energy is also provided.
The coupling element can be used in various ways, more particularly in a rotary adjustable design of the coupling element, starting from a locking position, a first rotary angular area of the coupling element can be used to unlock the vehicle door and an adjoining second rotary angular area can be used for opening the vehicle door.
In a preferred embodiment the door operating device is associated with a lock nut provided with contacts as a signal-generating element, with the contacts of the lock nut being operable by a key.
As an alternative to this, the door operating device can be associated as signal-generating element with a sensor-type receiving device formed as an infrared receiver wherein the control signals for operating the door functions can be received and forwarded. In addition or as an alternative the door operating device can have a light diode display to indicate remote control locking which is connected by contacts of the coupling device to a control electronics and where applicable to a voltage source.
The transfer device which is in one piece and is suitable selectively for transferring the mechanical door functions and/or electrical lock functions enables variable use in different types of door systems without having to change the basic design principle. With the transfer device it is possible to use control signals for triggering the door functions of opening and closing as well as locking and unlocking the vehicle door and also for transferring electrical energy for electrical devices, such as a lock heating, provided on the door operating device.